


Protective Demeanor

by VioletStorm11 (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Native Languages, Protectiveness, Spain, at the bar, but theres translations, prompt work, sort of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VioletStorm11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've known Antonio for a while, but you hadn't exactly met his friends; thus leading you to a bar to meet the Spaniard.<br/>This was for a small prompt of protectiveness, but it turned to moreover possessiveness  .-. Spain/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Demeanor

**Author's Note:**

> Translations at the end  
> I had the idea of Spain being protective and tried it out.

You and Antonio had been friends for a while, and although you two barely got to hang out, whenever you did it was always one of the best times you would have had until you got to see him again. Admittedly, you thought he was very attractive and with all honesty, you had a bit of a crush on the Spaniard. He was cheerful, bright and not to mention incredibly handsome; Even his flirtatious side charmed your socks off. Those indescribable eyes of his were absolutely gorgeous, his tan skin complementing the golden brown colors hidden in the green. Antonio's physique was a little above average, his body just slightly more toned than another. 

Today you two were meeting again, but only this time you were going to a place more public than where you've met together before. Other times you two met in public places; You just always suggested that the both of you go somewhere more closed-off so the both of you could laugh freely without disturbing the peace. This time you guys would be going to a bar, and even some of Antonio's friends would be there apparently. You knew that at least two men named Francis and Gilbert would be there- Antonio had told you that they were his closest friends among the few that might be there. So you went ahead and left early to the bar, going inside and sitting on one of the bar stools next to a man with almost shoulder-length wavy blond hair, and waited for your friend to arrive.

While you waited you looked around to the others in the bar, noticing a couple of people that were hitting the point of face-to-the-floor drunk and letting out a soft giggle. One with blonde hair, bushy eyebrows and green eyes hit the floor with his face first, a younger man with blue eyes, sand-blonde hair wearing a leather aviator jacket lifting him up and dragging him out of the bar. [A.N.- I'm pretty sure that's what type of jacket that America wears in the anime but if I'm wrong please let me know] While you had let out your soft giggle you had caught the attention of the French man beside you, who grinned and tapped your shoulder. 

“ _Bonjour beau~_ ” You hear his heavily french accented voice speak to you and you look at him for a moment, only catching the bonjour part.

“ _Beau_? Either you think I'm your girlfriend or you're speaking French~” You say playfully, glancing over at him and looking right into his eyes, earning a 'honhonhon' which you take as a laugh.

“ _Non_ , I was only saying you were beautiful~ Are you here alone?” He asks, raising a blonde eyebrow at you and then those eyebrows furrow when the albino next to him says something.

“Oh shut up Frenchie~ This _frau_ obviously doesn't understand you unlike my awesomeness~” You noticed his red eyes and weren't sure what to say; His eyes were definitely different, that's for sure. While distracted by the two men to your right you didn't notice that Antonio had come in, who was looking rather unhappy that you were speaking to the two.

“ _Cállate mis hermanos_ ,leave _mi señorita_ alone.” Recognizing the voice and trying to ignore the fact he called you his, you smiled and looked to see the Spaniard behind you and he grinned when he met your eyes. Damn those eyes were gorgeous. You stood to give him a hug, noticing out of the corner of your eyes that the two men that had complimented you were making shocked faces. Before you could turn around though, Antonio wrapped his arms around your waist, stepping in behind you and setting you in his lap, and you felt your face flush. You grabbed onto his hand “T-Toni!” You gasp quietly in surprise, peering back at him and seeing a big grin on his face.

“ _Mis hermanos_ , This is (y/n)~ I told you both she'd meet me here tonight. (Y/N), This is Francis and Gilbert, the two I told you about.” Antonio explains, grinning and waving his hand to them and you nod.

“Hello there.” You say politely, feeling your cheeks get redder when Antonio wraps around you a bit more, your back pressed comfortingly against his chest. Your blush doesn't go unnoticed by the Spaniard though, and he finds your cute blushing face quite adorable. Like a little tomate~, he thinks. While you're still trying to get used to Antonio's arms around you, the three order drinks. You had already noticed before now, but Antonio wasn't exactly small in the arm muscle department, and you admired his arms for a moment before he got you out of your stupor.

Antonio looked down at you to see you looking at his upper arm, making him blush just a bit. “Ah, (y/n), what would you like to drink?” He asks since he, Francis and Gilbert had ordered while you were looking at Antonio's arms. You didn't catch what they had gotten to drink and you were hoping it wasn't anything with a high alcohol level, knowing that Antonio got rather scary when he was drunk. You ordered your favorite non-alcoholic drink of course, knowing that you might end up being the designated driver for tonight.

While waiting for your drinks you listened to Antonio, Francis and Gilbert talk, leaning back into Antonio's arms contently, your face heating up when you felt his chest rumble on your back when he would laugh. Adding his laugh to the list of your favorite things about him in your head, you dozed off from the enjoyment of the warmth and comfort of your position, thinking you could just rest your eyes for a moment.

“Kessesseese~ I think your _frau_ has fallen asleep Toni~” Gilbert teases him, pointing to you with his eyebrows raised. Antonio looks down and find that to be true, smiling sweetly and holding you to him a bit more, a soft smile finding its way onto his lips.

“Well, I think I might just take her back to her house then, she's definitely out like a light.” He says softly, telling the bartender to cancel his order and gently lifting you up bridal style, nodding to Francis and Gilbert. “I'll see you later _mis hermanos_ ,enjoy your night.” Antonio says cheerfully, taking you to his car and setting you in the passenger seat, knowing you won't mind going to his house for the night. His mind edges to dirty thoughts of what you two could be doing at his house, particularly in the bedroom, and then he snaps out of it, his face tomato red. I'll earn that privilege, not take advantage of her, He thinks to himself as he gets in the car and drives to his house, but not before sending a quick text to Francis.

-Slight Time Skip for driving-

You could feel someone lift you up with ease, hearing a car door shutting, then another door opening before you finally opened your eyes, looking up to the happy Spaniard you loved so much. You admired the sweet smile on his face before he noticed you were awake, then you grinned at him, the both of your faces mirroring the other's.

“Ah, _señorita_ , you're awake now- Sorry for waking you up- I hope you don't mind sleeping at my place for the night..Unless you want me to take you home, of course.” Antonio says happily, tightening his grip on you a bit since you're not asleep anymore. He doesn't want to put you down quite yet since he's still enjoying the feeling of having you in his arms, and he's glad that you seem to be enjoying it as well. You decide to meet his eyes and wish you couldn't flush as much as you probably just did, but not feeling too bad when you see his cheeks get a bit red as well. 

Antonio isn't sure what to do; You look like you admire him the way he admires you but he just can't tell for sure, and doesn't want to risk your friendship, his heart hammering in his chest, but he decides to risk it anyways. Noticing that he's leaning closer and see him bite his lip, you look back into his eyes and see that his expression matches your own; utterly terrified but elated at the same time, so you close the distance. Your lips meet his and find his to be soft like your own and testing the waters, you move your lips against his a little. Antonio reacts quickly, tugging you tighter into his arms and pressing his lips to your passionately. Then he sets you down on the floor carefully on your feet and running a hand into your hair before twirling a strand in between his index and middle finger delicately.

After a moment of two you both find a need for air and pull back, Antonio pulling back with a contented sigh, keeping his forehead to yours and staring into your eyes. “ _Te amo hermosa_... Very much.” He breathes, hope filling those beautiful eyes of his, his heart skipping beats at his own confession. You feel your face flush and you peck him on the lips sweetly, earning a blink of surprise from the Spaniard.

“I love you too Antonio~ But please tell me what _hermosa_ means please.” You ask and let out a small laugh, knowing it's something sweet or passionate. Antonio chuckles and leans close to your ear and kisses the shell of your ear.

“Beautiful. _Hermosa_ means beautiful, my love.” He whispers rather seductively before nuzzling into your hair above your ears. That action nearly made you fall asleep again if it weren't for his breath touching your neck.

“O-oh..So Antonio, where am I sleeping? I wouldn't mind...Uhm...Y'know, sleeping in your bed with you.” You say quietly, a bright red blush creeping its way onto your face. Antonio resists the urge to smirk and think every thought that could possibly go through his mind at you in his bed, nodding and kissing your forehead. “Of course!” He says cheerfully, and before you can say anything else he lifts you back up into his arms and carries you to his bedroom, sets you on the bed to where you're sitting up and backs up.

“Ah...Would you like a shirt of mine to sleep in? I'll turn around when you put it on of course.” He says the second part quickly, his cheeks turning pink at some of the thoughts he gets at the prospect of you undressing with him in the room.

You giggle at his shyness and nod “If you don't mind, that would be nice” You say sweetly, your cheeks regaining their pink color from earlier at getting to wear one of his shirts. Antonio nods and opens a dresser, pulling out a yellow soft-looking dress shirt from it and handing it to you before turning his back to you, putting a hand over his eyes to let you know he's not going to even try to sneak a peak. Giving yourself a moment to check him out a bit while he's not able to look, you undress to where you're comfortable and put on his shirt. After that you quickly hop into the bed and snuggle up in the blanket, facing to his back and grinning.

“You can turn around now Antonio~ I'm under the covers” You say sweetly, scooting to where he has some room before turning around so he can get comfortable as well. You simply listen and hear some shuffling, then feel the bed dip down a little, a slight breeze before warm arms wrap around you and pull you into the same embrace they had you in at the bar. Antonio nuzzled into the back of your neck before starting to doze off.

“Sleep well _señorita, Te amo_.” You hear him murmur before feeling him relax and then hearing his breathing slow down.

“I love you too, Toni” You murmur softly before falling asleep yourself, tucked into his warm embrace.

-Earlier at the bar, right after you and Antonio left-

“Antonio is going to kill you for flirting with his _frau_ , Frenchie~” Gilbert chuckled, elbowing a very scared looking Francis.

“But zat was only a small complement! Antonio wouldn't hurt the beautiful me, would he?” Francis said before checking his phone, seeing a text from the Spaniard spoken of, Gilbert looking over Francis' shoulder when he opens it.

_Flirt with_ mi señorita _again Bonnefoy and you will loose_ su pene.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a kudos if you did please :D  
> Translations:  
>  _Bonjour beau~_ \- Hello beautiful~  
>  _Non_ \- no [If this is wrong I'm sorry]  
>  _frau_ – woman  
>  _Cállate mis hermanos_ – Shut up my brothers [since they're such close friends I could see him calling them his brothers]  
>  _mi señorita_ – My woman/girl/lady  
>  _tomate_ \- tomato  
>  _te amo hermosa_ \- I love you beautiful  
>  _su pene_ \- your penis


End file.
